Surprise
by danio101
Summary: In which Steven surprises his girlfriend... Or at least tries. Lolishotashipping/Blacksteelshipping Oneshot


_Surprise_

* * *

**T**he air in Sinnoh was notably cold this time of year, the crisp chill leaving the streets deserted. Everyone was indoors, resting by heaters and fireplaces, well-equipped with blankets and mugs of hot cocoa. Frost painted glass windowpanes; snow speckled lawns and sidewalks and rooftops.

A fire crackled in the hearth of the Sinnoh League Headquater's library, the soft glow illuminating the spacious room. Shelves, filled to the brim with a range of books, stretched across the walls. In the center of it all, draped across a sofa, laid Cynthia. She laid on her back, golden hair cascading across the worn sofa, thick book resting in her hands.

A serene air filled the room, the castle oddly quiet for a change. Not that the woman minded. It was rare that she had time to divulge herself in her studies, as of late, as her champion duties kept her rather busy. While one might argue that research was not the way to spend time relaxing, Cynthia would gladly argue that, for her, being able to devote herself to her studies was relaxing.

Flipping a page slowly, the champion soaked the stillness in, letting the calmness envelop her. Eyelids slowly beginning to droop, she began to lower the book to her chest, sleep tugging at her.

"_CYNTHIA!_"

Closely followed by the sound of the heavy wooden doors being thrown aside was the booming voice of one of the woman's housemates. Suppressing a groan, her grey eyes flicked open, Cynthia quickly rising into an upright position.

"Yes, Flint?" She murmured, raising an eyebrow as she shifted her gaze towards the red-haired man.

He paused, giving a sheepish smile. "Oh, were you sleeping?" He chuckled, scratching the back of his neck.

She answered with a glare.

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you!" Flint laughed, loud voice echoing throughout the spacious library.

Suppressing a yawn, the blonde shifted once more, placing the book in her lap. "Was there something that you needed?" She sighed, tilting her head slightly.

Blinking, the red-haired man paused, as if he had forgotten his reason for seeking the champion out. Hitting his fist to his palm, Flint's grey eyes lit up. "Oh, right!" He exclaimed, smile stretching across his pale features. "Someone special is here to see you!~"

Cynthia quirked an eyebrow. "Who?"

Flint's grin only grew, a smug air enveloping the man. "I can't tell you!" He laughed, his booming voice echoing once more as he backed up to the door, "You have to go find out!"

Blinking, the blonde rose to her feet. "C'mon, this way!~" The man sang, waving his hand as he turned out the door.

Rushing after the elite four member, Cynthia quickly abandoned the library, her curiosity piqued. It was rare that she ever got surprise visitors at the league headquarters, as people needed to be placed on a list to be permitted entry to the castle.

"Who is it?" She tried again, hurriedly following Flint down a grand flight of stairs. Much to her dismay, though, he only laughed, motioning for her to continue on to the den.

Small smile playing on her lips, the blonde slipped into the grand living room, grey orbs flicking around the dim room. Scanning the room, she searched for whomever it might have been that had decided to visit her. Confusion pooling in her, the champion turned back to look back at Flint, who had chosen to stay at the door.

A smug grin played on the red-haired man's lips, bringing her to frown. "What am I - "

Cynthia's eyes widened, voice breaking off as she felt a set of arms wrap around her waist. "Guess wh - !"

Panic flashed through the woman, her instincts quickly kicking in. Balling her fist, she thrust her elbow backwards. A pained noise quickly followed the connection of her elbow with soft flesh.

Her assailant dropped to the floor, a thud resonating through the room.

A new panic flashed through her as she turned, quickly recognized the form below her. Hunkered down on the wooden floor, his eyes shut tight, the man clutching his gut where he had been elbowed.

"Oh my - Steven!" She exclaimed, dropping to her feet, "_Arceus_! Why would you do that!" Cynthia mumbled, reaching out to her boyfriend nervously. Dread pooled inside her as she realized what had just transpired. The blonde began to apologize profusely, the miner pasting a smile on his face as he tried to recollect himself. She registered the sound of Flint laughing in the background, but tuned it out, for fear of the blue-haired man's well-being.

"Are you okay? What are you even doing here?" Tone laced with a mixture of confusion and concern. The man, being the sole heir to Devon Corporation, had been scheduled to be in his home region for half a year on a business trip. "I thought you were going to be in Hoenn for another month," She breathed, scooting closer to Steven.

Giving a weak smile, he rose to a sitting position. "The meetings ended early," Steven began, scratching his neck sheepishly as the pain began to subside, "And I wanted to surprise you."

Shaking her head, the champion offered the man her hand, helping him back up to his feet. "Why would you sneak up on me like that?" She scolded gently.

"I wanted to try and be romantic," Steven mumbled, a faint blush dusting his cheeks.

Cynthia suppressed the urge to roll her eyes, a warm feeling bubbling in her chest. Smile stretching across her features, she swiftly took a step towards the man, pressing her lips against his within an instant.

An explosion of Butterfree were released inside of her as she felt her boyfriend relax into the kiss, wrapping his arms around her waist once more. Pulling him closer, she snaked her hands up to his hair, running her fingers through his silvery blue locks.

Breaking the kiss, she looked to him with amused eyes. "Next time," She hummed, "I suggest you skip the surprises."

Laughing, he pressed his lips to her forehead. "I'll keep that in mind."


End file.
